1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adhesive tape cutting device, more particularly to an adhesive tape cutting device, which includes a retaining plate that is pivotable on a body between a closed position, where the retaining plate can be locked on the body so as to retain an adhesive tape roll on the body, and an open position, where the tape roll can be removed from the body.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to a conventional adhesive tape cutting device, which includes a body, a roll mounting shaft, a cutting blade, a roller, and a spring-loaded tape-pressing plate. The body has a large side wall, a small side wall that is parallel to the large side wall, and a connecting wall that interconnects the large and small side walls. The roll mounting shaft is attached to the large side wall so that an adhesive tape roll can be sleeved on the shaft. The cutting blade is fixed to the connecting wall. The roller is disposed rotatably between the large and small side walls. The tape-pressing plate is biased to press a free end portion of a tape on the tape roll against the roller, thereby facilitating applying and cutting of the tape. The aforesaid conventional adhesive tape cutting device has the following disadvantages:
(1) The adhesive tape roll is not retained on the shaft, thereby resulting in unintentional removal of the former from the latter.
(2) Because the tape-pressing plate always presses against the roller, it is difficult to insert the free end portion of the tape between the roller and the tape-pressing plate.
An object of this invention is to provide an adhesive tape cutting device with a retaining plate that can retain an adhesive tape roll on a body of the device.
Another object of this invention is to provide an adhesive tape cutting device with a tape-pressing member that can be removed from a roller so as to permit insertion of a free end portion of an adhesive tape between the roller and the tape-pressing member.
According to this invention, an adhesive tape cutting device includes a body, a roll mounting shaft, a roller, and a tape-pressing member. The body has a small side wall and a large side wall. The roll mounting shaft is attached to the large side wall so that an adhesive tape roll is sleeved on the roll mounting shaft. The tape-pressing member is biased to press a free end portion of a tape on the tape roll against the roller, and is attached to a retaining plate, which is hinged to the large side wall and which is locked on the small side wall so as to confine the tape roll between the retaining plate and the large side wall. The retaining plate can be unlocked from the small side wall so as to move to an open position, where the tape roll can be removed from the roll mounting shaft. As such, when the retaining plate is disposed at the open position, the tape-pressing member is spaced apart from the roller, thereby permitting insertion of the free end portion of the tape between the roller and the tape-pressing member.